A firearm, and in particular an autoloading or automatic firearm, is equipped with an external hammer that can be cocked to the rear and engaged with a sear and then tripped by squeezing the trigger which engages the sear by means of linkage releasing its engagement to the hammer (single action let-off). Alternatively, the hammer can be drawn to the rear for release and firing by squeezing the trigger without first cocking the hammer. This is accomplished through the linkage system engaging the hammer with the trigger for the aforementioned purpose; pulling the hammer rearward and releasing it before it can be engaged by the sear (double action let-off).
This invention relates to firearms functioning in the aforementioned manner incorporating a hammer spring, usually located in an area behind the magazine well in the frame and consisting of various components to accomplish the single action and double action let-offs. Historically, it is not recommended that anyone but an accomplished gunsmith work on these mechanisms as they are complicated and improper assembly or disassembly is very likely to occur. The invention addresses these issues by accomplishing the same objectives but with basic components that anyone with an aptitude for mechanics can easily understand.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a simplified double action, hammer trigger mechanism for a firearm.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved single action mechanism for releasing a sear engagement with a cocked hammer using a transfer bar connected to the trigger.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved double action let-off mechanism using a transfer bar connected to the trigger for pulling back and releasing the hammer before the sear engages the hammer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved hammer trigger mechanism suitable for an automatic or semi-automatic firearm of the type having a slide operated with a recoil spring for automatic or semi-automatic firing.